


Searching for a Sweet Surrender

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Facials, Fluff, It's Smut & Fluff combined, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Schmoop, Smuff, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis stopped and started twice before finally saying, “Because I was being a brat.”“Right. And do you deserve it?”A moment’s hesitation. “Y-yes.”“What was that, Louis?”“Yes, Daddy,” Louis said clearer than before. “I deserve it.”***Or the one where Louis is acting extra bratty at Ed's wedding and Harry gives him exactly what he needs.





	Searching for a Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> What do I even say at this point? Hello, my name is Addie and I write extra dirty smut and Cass is a part of it, always. Haha. This time it was my idea and Cass helped me work out the details. And talked through the smutty parts with me when I didn't know what I wanted to do. Forever my muse (dirty dream team)!! So thank you, Cass. I really hope you enjoy this one. And as always, to my group chats, y'all know that you're the best.
> 
> And yes, I created a new tag. Smuff. Intense smut but also sickening fluff, AKA my specialty. 
> 
> To Louis & Harry--I'm just really sorry for this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is canon but obviously super-loosely based. I don't remember exactly when we heard that Ed got married so I kinda just made everything fit what I wanted it to. And also, I do not claim to be an expert in BDSM by any means, this is soley a work of fiction from my own brain and I hope I handled it right. If I didn't in any way, let me know.
> 
> I did a really quick read-through so there are probably still mistakes ooops.

***

“We just wanted to say a quick thanks for coming to our special day.”

Harry tried hard to focus on this friend who was stood on the raised platform, giving a quick but heartfelt speech. But the small, slender yet surprisingly strong hand on his thigh seemed to have other plans.

“You know we wanted to keep it small.”

Everyone in the room chuckled and Harry joined in only to be quickly cut off as the hand started to inch upwards on his thigh.

“It means the world that you all came, I know some of you are really busy.”

More laughter but this time Harry didn’t join in. He was trying, he was _really_ trying. But the hand was making it difficult. And _hard._

“My beautiful wife and I want you all to have a good time tonight!”

The hand started to move up again and with a growl under his breath, Harry clamped his own bigger hand down on top of it.

“ _Louis,”_ he hissed, turning his head. “Stop! Listen to Ed’s speech, please.”

Louis only rolled his eyes in response and retracted his hand, crossing his arms and looking towards the makeshift stage petulantly. Harry caught Liam’s curious eye across the table and just shrugged with a forced smile before turning his attention back to Ed and his wife. Cherry, looking radiant in her simple white dress, began to speak.

Harry missed most of what she was saying on account of Louis, again. This time, he had turned his attention to Liam and Niall, who were sat across from them. Their backs were to them at the moment, both of them having turned around to face the little stage where Ed and his now wife stood. Louis had ripped a piece of paper— _where had he gotten a piece of paper?!—_ and made tiny little balls which were being targeted at Niall and Liam’s backs. Every time one of them would turn around, Louis would just grin widely.

Harry felt a headache coming on and rubbed at his temples with a sigh. Louis was his favourite person in the entire world and he loved him with his entire heart and soul but sometimes—sometimes Harry wanted to throttle him. Especially when he got into one of his moods.

Louis had finished with his pile of tiny paper balls and was just about to reach for his water glass to do God knows what with when Harry put his hand on his arm to stop him. Louis turned to him and mouthed _what?_

 _Stop!_ Harry mouthed back. Louis rolled his eyes once more and sat back in his chair. By this time, Ed had taken over the microphone again.

“Anyways, we’re happy you’re here, now go get drunk! Cheers.”

The small crowd erupted into applause and cheers and the room began to fill with lively noise once again. A remix of a popular song Harry couldn’t remember the name of began to play and a good amount of people flocked to the dance floor.

“I’m bored.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Niall beat him to it.

“Were you throwing bits of paper at us?”

Louis snorted. “Maybe.”

Liam made a face. “Why?”

“Because I bloody felt like it,” Louis said and stood abruptly. “Come get drunk with me, Payno.”

Louis didn’t give Liam a chance to properly answer. He had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the open bar at the back of the room. Louis leading the way and dragging an unsuspecting Liam around; just like the old days.

“What’s up with him?” Niall asked and Harry just shrugged.

“He’s been antsy lately, I guess.” Harry knew it was more than that but he pushed the thoughts away for now. “So, Niall, what have you been up to?”

Niall launched into a description of what he had been doing; resting, vacationing, writing and recording new music. Harry did the same, telling Niall about his recent trips and the work he was doing for his own album. It felt good to catch up with one of his oldest friends, it really had been too long. He supposed he would never fully get used to how odd it felt to go from seeing certain people every day to only a few times a year. With the exception of Louis, of course. If anything, they had gotten more time to themselves now.

It was nearly ten minutes later when Louis and Liam returned, the latter looking considerably more tipsy than when he had left. Louis dropped into his chair and announced loudly that Liam was a lightweight.

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“I just did shots with you!”

“You just did _three_ shots and gave up!”

Liam frowned. “I have an early morning flight tomorrow.”

“Excuses, excuses!” Louis sang and then sighed dramatically. He turned to Harry. “Wanna get druuuuunk with me, Haz?”

“Not really, love,” Harry said.

“Fine. Neil?”

“Sorry, mate,” Niall answered while ironically downing the last of his wine. “This is the last of it for me too. Been partying way too fucking much lately as it is.”

Louis groaned dramatically and sunk a bit in his seat. “This is a wedding, aren’t we supposed to have fun or summat?”

“I’m having fun,” Liam said with a smile.

“Of course _you_ are,” Louis replied and threw his napkin at him. “This table is pretty big, maybe Ed should have invited Zayn. We could have had a proper reunion while we’re at it.”

 _“Louis,”_ all three of them said at once; Harry tiredly, Niall while laughing, and Liam in surprise.

“What?!” Louis held his hands up in mock surrender. “It’s not like I’m not on good terms with him now. Jeez.”

“Why don’t we dance?” Harry suggested. Maybe if Louis burned off some energy he’d stop acting like such a stroppy brat. Although Harry had his suspicions on the reason behind all of this.

“Don’t wanna dance.” Louis suddenly grinned at him in a way that Harry knew meant trouble. “Wanna play.”

Louis leaned in close enough for Harry to smell his cologne and the alcohol on his breath. Him being this close was always so intoxicating for Harry. Louis’ hand was on his thigh under the table again and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Louis was really asking for it now, Harry was certain. He glanced across the table at Liam and Niall who were thankfully engrossed in their own conversation. Louis’ hand travelled quickly up his thigh, right to his clothed dick where he squeezed. Harry had to stifle a groan. That’s when the last shred of his resolve disappeared and he finally snapped. He gripped Louis’ wrist under the table hard enough to bruise.

“You need to stop,” Harry said firmly. He didn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes widened when their gazes met.

“Do I?”

“If you know what’s good for you.” Harry squeezed his wrist tighter. Louis’ hand was still over his dick and being the menace he was, he pressed harder.

  _“Louis,”_ Harry warned. “I’m serious. I need you to behave. You’re getting out of line now.”

“Oh come on.” Louis had the audacity to pout. “S’not like we haven’t done things in public.”

“Not the point,” Harry snapped. “Nor the time or place.”

“But—”

“No.” Harry’s voice was stern. He and Louis stared each other down for a few seconds. Then Louis rolled his eyes and the decision was made. Harry pulled him closer by the wrist until his lips were at Louis’ ear. “You are going to get up from the table and you are going to excuse yourself. And you’re going to go to the back room and wait for me. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Harry’s tone left no room for arguments and when he sat back he was pleased to see that Louis’ eyes were already starting to glaze over. He waited for an answer and when Louis nodded, Harry released his wrist and motioned for him to get on with it. Louis took a moment and then stood.

“Sorry, lads,” he said to the table. “Be back in a ‘mo.”

To anyone else he would have sounded normal but Harry could hear it in the way his voice cracked slightly that he was affected. _Good_ he thought. He watched as Louis disappeared from the room before standing up himself.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

He didn’t bother to wait for Niall and Liam’s reply but he couldn’t help but smile to himself when he heard their words to each other as he followed Louis.

“You think they’re going to fuck until Louis is a normal person again?”

“Probably.”

“Just like old times.”

***

Harry didn’t hurry on his way to join to Louis. He needed a few moments to get himself in check and align with the role he was going to take on for the night. Truthfully, it was easy for him. He enjoyed taking care of Louis and being the one to give him what he needed. It was one of the many ways he showed his love and it made him happy to know that Louis trusted him enough to let him do this for him. It came with it a sense of power and an even bigger sense of responsibility.

His words and actions when he was in this certain role came from a place of love, no doubt about it. But his current annoyed state certainly helped pushed matters along. Louis was being a little shit all evening and while Harry knew there was more to it than restless energy, he had to focus at the task at hand.

The room in which he had sent Louis to wait for him was a sort of dressing room area intended for people who were in the wedding party. Ed had rented out a few and made them available for all of his guests. Harry mentally thanked him as he walked into the dimly lit room and locked the door behind him.

Louis was stood by the window and he had his back to the door. He spun around quickly when Harry had entered. There were a few moments of tension-filled silence between them. Harry noticed the way Louis still held himself straight, shoulders squared and head raised high. He looked the very picture of defiance but it was his eyes that gave him away. Harry would soon fix that.

“Come.”

Louis hesitated ever so slightly but Harry noticed. Louis was going to test him this time. Harry was ready for him.

“I won’t ask again, Louis.”

Louis sighed deeply and loudly before finally making his way over to where Harry stood, still in front of the door. They were toe to toe, Louis fixing him with a withering gaze and crossing his arms. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes with a slight shake of his head and waited.

 _Those eyes,_ Harry mused. _Those beautiful eyes show me how he really feels._

“Louis.”

“What?”

“I don’t like the way you’re acting tonight,” Harry said simply.

“Oh come off it, Haz,” Louis scoffed. “I’m just having a little fun. Blowing off a little steam. Not my fault me boyfriend and me mates decided to be fucking boring.”

“Jesus, Lou!” Harry growled and grabbed Louis by the shoulders, spinning them both around until Louis’ back was pressed against the door and Harry was pressed into him. Harry had one hand flat on the door next to Louis’ head and the other pinning Louis’ crossed arms to his chest. “I’ve had about as much I can take from you tonight.”

“And what?”

“I’ll tell you what,” Harry said. “I’m going to have to put you in your place. _Baby.”_

It was that single word, uttered low between them that changed everything. Louis’ eyes went wide and Harry could feel the shiver that ran through his entire body. Louis stared at him with glassy eyes.

“Do I have your attention now?” Harry tilted Louis’ face up with one finger under his chin. “Or more importantly, you’ve gotten _my_ attention now. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Y-yes.” Louis’ voice was a choked whisper.

“Good.” Harry’s voice was softer when he stroked Louis’ hair and asked, “What do you need from me, baby?”

Louis contemplated for a moment. “I—I need you to take me out of my head for a while. I need it. I need you.”

“Okay, love. We can start now or we can wait until we get home.”

“Start now.”

“Whatever you want,” Harry replied. “If anything gets too much, you say your word. Understand?”

Louis nodded rapidly.

“I need you to use your words.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Harry closed his eyes for a few moments to center himself and when he opened them again, it was to give Louis a hard stare. His voice was stern and unwavering when he spoke.

“You are acting like a right brat tonight, Louis,” he said in his most disapproving tone. Louis at least had the decency to look down.

“I—”

“I’d think carefully about the next words that are about to come out of your mouth,” Harry interjected before Louis could speak. “Trust me when I say you do not want to dig yourself any deeper right now.”

Louis clamped his mouth shut at that and stared up at Harry wordlessly, waiting. His eyes were glazed over completely now but he still had a small spark of defiance running through him.

“What should I do with you, Louis?” Harry was met only with silence. “You can speak now.”

“How about--,” Louis began then cleared his throat in an attempt to even out his voice. “How about I promise to never do it again and we can go back out there?”

Louis had the nerve to bat his eyelashes prettily and pull the most innocent face he could muster. Harry would have kissed him had it been a normal interaction. But in the place they were currently in, it was the opposite of cute. In fact, it made Harry nearly see red.

“I was going to wait until we got home,” Harry said, winding the hand that was next to Louis’ head through his soft hair and _pulling._ Louis hissed. “I was even going to give you another chance. But not anymore.”

“Haz, I—” Another sharp tug to his hair made Louis stop speaking.

“Who?”

“Daddy,” Louis whispered, eyes glazing over impossibly more.

“That’s better, baby.” Harry tugged on his hair once more for good measure. “Are you going to listen to me now or are you going to continue being difficult?”

“I—I’ll listen.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Harry scanned the room quickly and his eyes zeroed in on a dark chair with thickly cushioned arms and gold legs. It’d suffice for what he had planned. He took Louis by the upper arm and dragged him silently over to where the chair stood.

“Trousers off,” Harry ordered. “Keep your pants on. Quickly.”

Louis thankfully didn’t challenge him and complied silently. He stepped out of his shoes and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing him down his legs and taking them off, handing them to Harry. Harry laid them carefully over the top of the chair so as not to wrinkle. He was the one who had to iron them, after all.

Louis waited, shivering slightly now that his legs were exposed. He looked a sight; hair tousled, his top half covered fully in a dress shirt, jacket and tie in contrast to his bottom half, tight black boxers, beautiful tan legs on display and simple black socks. Harry was more than tempted to tackle him and have him right there. But it still wasn’t the time for that.

“Bend yourself over the arm,” Harry said and didn’t miss how wide Louis’ eyes went. “I’d bend you over my lap but I’d have to punish you again if you stained my trousers.”

Louis reluctantly dragged himself forward and wordlessly bent himself over the arm of the chair, bum in the air, hands digging into the cushion and feet pressed hard against the floor. He had the ghost of a pout on his face and that disappointed Harry.

“Tell me why I’m doing this, Louis.”

Louis stopped and started twice before finally saying, “Because I was being a brat.”

“Right. And do you deserve it?”

A moment’s hesitation. “Y-yes.”

“What was that, Louis?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis said clearer than before. “I deserve it.”

Harry didn’t reply. Damn right Louis deserved it. He reached forward and pulled down Louis’ pants, leaving them under his bum so that he was exposed but his dick was still trapped. The last thing he needed was a mess on his hands. Or rather, on the chair. He pushed Louis suit jacket and shirt halfway up his back.

“Be glad you’re only getting five tonight,” Harry said as he stroked the skin of Louis’ bum, enjoying how it made him shudder. “You deserve a lot more. I think you should be thankful.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him. The skin of his bum was perfect and pink and smooth and Harry couldn’t wait to mark it up until it was red and bore his handprint. Louis shivered in anticipation as Harry lightly stroked his bum once more.

“Gonna start now, Louis.”

“O—okay.”

Without another word, Harry brought his hand down hard on Louis left cheek, emitting a loud squeak from him. He followed it quickly with one to the right cheek, Louis’ squeak even louder this time. Harry did the last three in quick succession, one to each cheek again, the last one to the middle.

“What do you say, Louis?”

“T-thank you, Daddy,” he managed to choke out. His eyes were filled with tears and a few had escaped and ran down his face.

Harry admired his work for a few moments. Louis’ bum was red and raised in certain spots. He’d be feeling that for a good long while. Harry carefully pulled him to a standing position, slowly pulled his pants over his bum and turned him around so they were face to face. Louis’ dick was obscene against the fabric of his pants, the front of them impossibly wet already. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He wiped the tears from his face and Louis nuzzled into his hand.

“You did well, Louis,” he said. “But I am nowhere near finished with you yet. Get dressed and come back to our table. And be a good boy until I tell you it’s time to go home. All right?”

“Yes—okay.”

“Are you with me, babe?” Harry asked, softer. “We can pause if you want. Or stop.”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. “I’m fine. I want to keep going.”

“All right. See you out there.” Harry began to walk towards the door. “Don’t take too long,” he called over his shoulder.

When he returned to the table, Niall and Liam stopped mid-conversation to stare at him. Harry sat quickly to avoid them seeing how his dick was straining against his zipper. Luckily, it was hidden pretty well but he wasn’t taking any chances.

“All good, mate?” Niall asked.

“Yup.”

Liam looked around him. “Where’s Louis?”

“He’s coming.”

Niall and Liam shared a look before bursting into giggles. When Louis showed up a second later, looking completely fucked out, they nearly howled with laughter.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Louis snapped.

He almost sounded normal and he probably did to Niall and Liam. But Harry knew, he could see how affected and far gone he was. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and he was struggling hard to appear like his usual self. Harry took pride and satisfaction in knowing that he affected Louis so much when Louis sat down and nearly jumped back up in pain.

The next hour passed pretty quickly in Harry’s eyes. Though one look at Louis told him that he felt it was going by tortuously slowly. They had chatted with Niall and Liam and a few other guests, had one more drink (ironically Louis didn’t want one) and listened to the music that was playing through the speakers. When Harry stood and announced he was tired and wanted to head out, Louis nearly leapt to his feet. They said their goodbyes to Niall and Liam with promises to get together soon and congratulated Ed and Cherry before finally leaving.

The fifteen minute car ride home was silent save for the classic rock station playing in the background. Now that they were alone, they had slipped effortlessly back into their roles. Louis sat with his hands in his lap, nervously fidgeting and wincing every time they drove over a speedbump.

“When we get home,” Harry began and Louis jumped, “you’re going to go upstairs, get completely undressed. I want you to get our pink rope and the lube and put it on the nightstand. Then you’re going to kneel at the foot of the bed and wait for me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

Harry nodded and continued driving. He felt like he was going to come untouched in his suit trousers if he had to wait any longer. A quick glance at Louis’ straining dick against his trousers confirmed that he was in the same shape. But Louis would have to wait a long time for relief.

Harry pulled into the driveway of their shared home and parked the car in his usual spot. He cut the engine and exited the car, not bothering to wait for Louis like he always did. He unlocked the front door and walked inside. Louis entered the house a few seconds later and kicked off his shoes. He stood still in the hallway.

“I don’t have all night, Louis,” Harry said, his tone severe. “You have your orders, now go.”

Louis sprang into action then and all but ran up the stairs, hissing to himself no doubt at the pain in his bum.

Harry headed for the kitchen. He needed to give Louis a few minutes to prepare and he had his own things to take care of. He worked quickly, peeling a banana and slicing it and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He chugged a glass of water himself before finally heading upstairs.

When he walked into his and Louis’ shared bedroom, his heart nearly stopped and his dick twitched angrily in his trousers. Louis was completely naked and kneeling by the foot of the bed as asked and he looked like an angel. Harry was filled with pride because his boy had listened to him so well and he was also so in love with Louis that he felt lightheaded. He never took it for granted, the amount of trust that Louis had in him. It was important and precious and Harry had every intention of taking care of him; forever and even beyond that.

Louis didn’t look up when Harry entered the room. Good. He was being perfect already. Harry took his time in removing his suit jacket and hanging it up in the closet and taking off his tie and doing the same. He rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. He removed his socks so he could be barefoot and he kept his trousers on. All the while Louis remained silent and unmoving.

Harry walked over to the nightstand where Louis had laid out the items he was asked to get. He placed the plate with the sliced banana and bottled water on top of it. He grabbed the pink rope. He had bought it a year or so ago, as a surprise gift to Louis and they had gotten a lot of use out of it since then.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his feet planted firmly on the floor. He placed the rope next to him.

“Louis,” he said and Louis finally looked up. He looked like he was under already. “Are you still with me?”

Louis nodded.

“Words, please.”

“I—yes. I’m still with you, I promise.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes, fuck—yes.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness. “Okay, baby.” He took a deep breath and switched back to his stern voice. “Louis, I want you to take my trousers and pants off but do not touch my dick, do you understand me?”

Louis’ eyes were still swimming but he answered clearly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Go ahead.”

Louis shuffled around, his dick obscenely bobbing, until he was kneeling directly in front of Harry. He reached forward with shaking hands and undid Harry’s trousers, pulling them past his hips, down his legs and off. He repeated the process with his pants and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when his dick finally sprang free. Louis sat back on his haunches and waited.

“I wanted you to suck me off,” Harry said.

“I will. Want to.”

“I would have liked that too. But bad boys don’t get to pleasure their daddies do they?”

Louis’ face fell but his shook his head. “No, they don’t.”

“It’s a shame,” Harry said, taking his dick into his own hand and biting back another moan. “Now I have to take care of this all by myself. But if you’re good, I may reward you later. Can you be good for me?”

“Yes—yes, I can, I promise I can, Daddy. I will.”

“We’ll see.” Harry began slowly pumping his dick and this time moaned freely. “Now you just sit there and watch.”

Harry knew this is what Louis needed and he was more than willing to give it to him. He needed to suffer a bit first before Harry finally gave him what he needed. Watching Harry making himself come because he was too disappointed in Louis to let him was perfect. Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry began to pump his dick faster and faster, squeezing the head and pushing his finger into the slit every once in a while. It wouldn’t take long for him to come. He had been worked up for hours, ever since Louis started to palm him under the table at the wedding.

“You could have been doing this for me,” Harry said, choking off into a groan. “I think I like your mouth better than my hand.”

Louis didn’t answer. Smart boy.

Harry could already feel the telltale sign of orgasm deep in his stomach and his hand moved faster and faster over his dick.

“Where should I come, Louis?” When he didn’t receive an answer he continued, “I’m giving you an opportunity to decide, Louis. Where should I come? In my hand? On my stomach? On the floor? Hmm?”

“On me,” Louis said suddenly. And then in the sweetest voice that nearly pushed Harry over the edge he added, “Please.”

How could he ever deny such a sweet boy anything? He had been very good so far. Harry rose to his feet and stood close to Louis, his dick just out of reach of his sinful pink lips.

“Close your eyes.”

Louis let his eyes flutter shut and Harry gripped his hair with one hand and tipped his head back. Harry began to pump his dick fast and hard until he was shooting all over Louis’ face with a loud cry. He worked himself until he was too sensitive and when he looked down at Louis, he nearly got hard again.

Louis’ entire face was covered in his release. It was such a beautiful sight that he wanted to drop to his knees right there and worship Louis for the living angel that he was. Harry removed his shirt and used it to carefully wipe Louis’ face clean. He tossed it in the direction of their closet. It was probably ruined now anyways. But he could always get another shirt.

“I want you to do something for Daddy, okay?”

Louis looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded.

“Get on the bed,” Harry instructed. “Prop yourself against the pillows and wait for me. Do not touch yourself. You only get to come when I tell you.”

Louis silently obeyed and Harry walked over to the standing full length mirror in the corner of the room. It was nearly seven feet tall and framed in dark brown wood, matching the rest of their furniture. Harry used all of his ‘freakish strength’ as Louis called it and dragged it across the carpeted floor to the foot of the bed. Louis, propped up against their multitude of pillows, legs open and hard dick leaking angrily, stared at him in awe. His hands were gripping at the sheets below him. Harry knew he was going crazy not touching himself but he was being so good.

Harry stood next to the mirror, leaning against it lightly. “I want you to finger yourself open. Get yourself ready for me. Make me hard again. And watch yourself in the mirror as you do it.”

Louis blinked at him owlishly for a second and then sprang into action with a “yes, daddy.” He reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and uncapped it, pouring a healthy amount onto his fingers. Louis turned over, getting onto his knees and now his bum was on display. Harry’s entire body was thrumming with the need to touch it and bury himself inside of it. But for now he was content to watch as Louis circled his pink rim with one finger and pushed it inside. Louis peeked over his shoulder to look into the mirror as he was told. His moans were breathy and shot straight to Harry’s dick.

“That’s it, keep going. So good for Daddy.”

Louis pushed his finger in and out, whining and moaning prettily. A second finger quickly joined the first and his moans began to get louder. Harry’s dick was more than half hard already from the way Louis scissored his fingers. He needed Louis to hurry up and be ready for him. Louis finally added a third finger and cried out loudly. He must have hit his spot.

“So good for me, baby.”

Louis whined as he fucked himself back onto his fingers mercilessly. He was like a man on a mission, doing what was asked him as fast as he could just so he could finally get Harry to take care of him. It was beautiful to watch. Harry decided to finally put an end to Louis’ desperation as well as his own. His dick was hard and angry again and he couldn’t wait any longer to be inside of the man he loved more than life itself.

“That’s enough,” Harry called out and Louis immediately stilled. “Hands and knees in the middle of the bed, facing me.”

Louis removed his fingers and got into position at once. He was glistening with sweat, his cheeks red, hair matted to his forehead and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He looked perfect. Harry walked forward and grabbed the rope from where he had left it at the end of the bed. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of Louis.

“Up.”

Louis rose to knees so that they were now nearly eye-level. Harry wanted to wreck him so bad it hurt.

“Hands.”

Louis offered up his wrists silently and Harry took carefully began to wrap the pink rope around them until they were sufficiently bound.

“Too tight?”

“No, Daddy, they’re perfect.”

“Good. Back down.”

Louis sank down once more, on his knees and holding himself up as best as he could with bound hands. Harry moved until he was kneeling directly behind Louis. He looked down at the beautiful boy he was able to call his own and he just marveled at him for a few moments. Everything about him was perfect, from his tanned skin to his lovely bum to his toned thighs and delicate ankles. Harry would worship his body forever if Louis would let him. And Louis would most certainly let him.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay, baby?” Harry said, grabbing for the lube and pouring it onto his dick. “And I want you to look at our reflection in the mirror as I do. I want you to watch as I take you apart and I want you to watch as I make you come.”

“Yes, yes, okay, Daddy, yes, fuck, yes,” Louis babbled almost incoherently. He was close to being pulled under for good.

“Look up, baby,” Harry said as he lined himself. He had both hands on Louis’ hips to steady himself. Louis’ bum was still deliciously red. “Watch me.”

Harry began to push inside just as Louis’ eyes met his own in the mirror and he cried out, probably both from the stretch and from finally being filled. Louis’ eyes went darker as he watched himself.

“You see that?” Harry grunted as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Louis was so warm and tight around him. “Look at your face. Look at what I do to you. I’m the only one who can do this to you.”

“Only one, Daddy, fuck,” Louis babbled and broke off into a string of curses as Harry relentlessly thrusted into him.

“You’re so wrecked, baby. Just look at yourself.”

Louis cried out and babbled and moaned incoherent things as Harry tightened his grip on his hips and thrusted hard and fast. Louis never once took his eyes off of the mirror. Louis started saying the same thing over again like he was chanting, lost in his own world of pleasure.

“Need to come, please, Daddy, please.”

“You want to come, baby?”

“Yes, please!” Louis screamed at a particularly hard thrust that propelled his whole body forward. He dropped down onto his elbows, bound hands in front of him. His gaze never broke with the mirror.

“Okay, baby, okay,” Harry soothed. “You can come whenever you want, kitten.” Harry leaned forward and snaked one hand under Louis’ body, wrapping his hand around Louis’ hard dick and pumping. “Come on, lovely, come for Daddy.”

One more pump of his hand was all it took for Louis to scream at the top of his voice and shoot all over the comforter below him. Harry worked him through his seemingly never-ending orgasm until he collapsed onto the bed below him, on top of his own release. Harry thrusted his hips three more times before he was coming hard inside of Louis with a loud cry of his own.

He gently turned Louis over and quickly unbound his hands. Louis’ eyes were open and there was the most serene smile on his face.

“Louis, baby, are you with me?”

Louis only vaguely made a noise of confirmation. Harry quickly sprang into action. He removed the comforter from under Louis and left it in a ball on the floor. He gently maneuvered Louis until he was lying with his head on the pillows. He sat on the bed next to him and reached for the bottle of water.

“Drink this for me, baby,” Harry said and brought the uncapped bottle to Louis’ lips. He managed to get Louis to drink half of the bottle. “And now eat this for me, please.” He grabbed the plate with the banana and began to feed Louis. “That’s it, you’re doing good, keep eating for me.”

A few minutes later, Harry had successfully gotten Louis to eat the entire banana and finish the bottle of water.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Harry said as he stood. “I’m just getting a flannel to clean you up and that nice lotion you like for your bum.”

Louis didn’t answer but Harry knew he had understood. Harry quickly ran to the bathroom, wet a flannel under the faucet, grabbed the lotion, and ran back to Louis. He didn’t want to leave Louis alone for more than a minute in case he got scared and freaked out. Harry gently but efficiently cleaned Louis’s front, back, and between his thighs. He only haphazardly cleaned himself with the same flannel before throwing it onto the clothes hamper.

“This is going to feel nice on your skin, baby.”

Harry carefully turned Louis onto his stomach and began to slather his reddened bum with the expensive lotion they had bought when they were on vacation once. Louis had loved it and Harry made a point to practically buy a case of the stuff.

Once he was done, he got into the bed behind Louis and pulled him to his chest, pulling the second sheet over them. He held him tight and pet his hair and whispered things into his ear non-stop.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Louis finally began to stir in his arms and he groaned pleasantly. Harry looked down at him with a smile and pushed his fringe from his eyes.

“Did you come back to me, my love?”

“I did,” Louis said, smiling wide. His voice was raspy and beyond wrecked. “I always do.”

“I know you do.” Harry leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips for a few moments. They hadn’t really kissed at all yet. Louis’ lips were shining and swollen when he pulled away. “Feeling better?”

“Loads.” Louis captured his lips in a kiss that lasted another few moments until they needed to breathe. “You always know how to take care of me. You always know what I need, when I need it.”

“Yeah, usually when you act like a stroppy brat.”

They both broke into easy laughter. Harry wanted Louis to look this happy forever.

“Yeah, usually,” Louis agreed. “Fucking always, actually, if I’m honest. But—you also know when there’s something else and when I need you to help me.”

“Are you ready to tell me what that is?”

“S’nothing,” Louis said and then sighed deeply, pulling back from Harry so that he could lean on his elbow and look at him properly. “And it’s everything.”

“Tell me, love.” Harry mirrored Louis’ position. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me.”

“I know.”

Silence filled the room for the next few moments and Harry patiently waited. He knew Louis sometimes needed time to formulate his words and get his thoughts in order. Harry grabbed Louis free hand with his and stroked the back of it with his thumb while he waited.

“It’s been stressful lately,” Louis finally said. “With the show and me album and all the shit that comes with that. Being grateful for the things that I have and fucking impatient for the things that I don’t. Its better when you’re home but when you’re not, it’s harder. And I know you have to work too, I’m not complaining about that. We have lives away from each other. I have my family and friends. Sometimes everything seems like it’s too much. But at the same time not enough because I’m waiting for so goddamn long for certain things.”

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Hey no, Haz, don’t be,” Louis said and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It’s not your fault, it’s nobody’s fault. Well, maybe it is some people’s faults.” He snorted. “It is what it is.” They both gazed at Louis’ chest tattoo before looking back at each other. “The point is, you know how I get. I’m happy most of the time but I get upset and I push it all away until it all becomes too much and it explodes.”

“Like tonight.”

“Yeah, like tonight,” Louis agreed with a sigh. “I had a great time, really. I love Ed. And his wife is great. And you know I _love_ weddings.” They both chuckled again at that. Louis was as big of a sucker for weddings as Harry was. “But,” Louis continued. “It made me think how nice it is to stand up in front of your loved ones and declare your love for one another. And how we can’t—”

He cut himself off and Harry felt his heart shatter in his chest. He thought about the same thing often, how he and Louis had to always hide themselves and their relationship from the world. It didn’t hurt as bad as it used to, when they were both young and in love and innocent in the new world they had found themselves in. But it still stung deep.

“I know,” Louis continued before he could say anything. “I’m over it. Or, you know what I mean. I’ve accepted that our life is the way it is. And I’m happy with it. I mean, we’re technically engaged and we can get married in private, its fine. It just reminded me for a second of all we don’t have and it bothered me. And then for whatever reason, I started to think of my mum’s wedding and that is a whole fucking other story and I just—” He shrugged, out of words to say. His eyes were shining but no tears fell.

“Oh Louis.” Harry pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly. “I know how much it fucking sucks, baby. I love my life, _our_ life and the job and I would never want it to change but I do wish it was different all the time. Or that it had been different from the beginning. Better.”

“Freer?” Louis supplied and Harry just nodded. “I do too, love. But there’s no sense in looking back, only forwards. It just bothers me sometimes.” 

“I know, me too.” Harry intertwined their hands, Louis’ right with his left so that their tattoos lined up. “But look at us. We have our love for each other marked permanently on our bodies. For the entire world to see.”

“Yeah,” Louis said softly. “We do. And you also apparently have your love for your big toe on display as well.”

“Oh shut up!” Harry laughed and gently poked Louis’ tummy. “Don’t get me started on all of your _stupid_ tattoos.”

“Oh please, everyone loves me tattoos,” Louis said and tweaked Harry’s nipple in retaliation making Harry squawk. “But you’re right.” He looked down at their linked hands with a soft smile. “You’re my anchor. Keeping me steady all the time.”

Harry’s heart jumped in his chest and he was sure it would burst. “I love you, you know that don’t you? More than anything in the entire world.”

“I know. I love you too. More than life itself.” A mischievous smile crept onto Louis’ face. “Maybe even more than you love your big toe.”

“You little menace!”

Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ sides, laughing delightedly at the way Louis squealed and laughed until they were both out of breath and dizzy from it. They talked into the night, about anything that came into their minds, sometimes light-hearted, a few times more serious. They were in their own world, their own little harryandlouis bubble. And when Louis dropped off first, snoring lightly against Harry’s chest, Harry watched him sleep, sending up a prayer to whoever was listening to protect his boy and thanking them for giving him the honour of being the one to love him.

 _Louis and Harry,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. _Together through it all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me kudos or a comment and tell me what you think!! :) 
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
